Fire Burning for Electricity
by Colorlessperson9
Summary: Reshiram, with a crush, later causes a relationship problem. Shipping fic: M Zekrom x M Reshiram
1. SOME TWO IDIOTS

Today was a normal day. Nothing extra, nothing less, just a plain normal day. Zekrom was just sitting while listening to Arceus talk about battle techniques with all the other fellow legends. He was too distracted by the sound of Dialga and Palkia bickering behind him, but in whisper tones (which was a first.) He was only able to pick up a little bit of dialogue of the two referred to as Arceus's 'direct' children, as well as Garitina of course.

"Would you stop it! Your sitting on my tail!"

"Shut up you ugly, perverted looking space demon!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! IT'S ALREADY ANNOYING TO BE CALLED THAT BY EVERYONE BUT FROM YOU IS CROSSING the...line..."

Silence was all that could be heard after Palkia's outburst fading as she spoke, Arceus was giving them 'the look.'

"THATS IT FROM YOU TWO! EVERY DAY I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU TWO FOR THE STUPIDEST REASONS! UGH!" Everyone was quiet trying to not anger the god of creation any more.

Zekrom was meet by the gaze of his counterpart Reshiram further from him. The vast white dragon smiled at him nervously from the space and time duo's previous quarrel. Zekrom didn't have an exact emotion showing, but he was kind of questioned by his smile at him.

Arceus sighed as he tried to calm himself down.

"Alright everyone, it's time for training anyways, so everyone go with their previous partner from yesterday and start training while I DEAL with SOME TWO IDIOTS, then we will start with defense improvements."

Zekrom stood up ready to head out to the training field.

"You ready to start?" It was Groudon speaking toward Zekrom.

"Yeah sure, let's just hurry." he replied. He headed out to the field while hearing Arceus brutally scorn at the two Sinnoh dragons.


	2. Blushed that formed

Loud rumbles could be heard outside, everyone tracing with their partners, Zekrom training with Groudon. This was a challenge for the deep black Pokémon as him being an electric type and Groudon being a ground type.

"Urrrggghhhh" Zekrom grunted as he blocked a mud shot fired by his opponent. He only slid a bit, but overall he was ok.

"That was good bro! Didn't know you could handle that!"

"Well you must of assumed that, because I'm tough when it comes to you ground types." Zekrom replied almost mockingly.

"Well, training's over now, do you want to get something now?"

"Sure just hold a second." Zekrom grabbed some water and dumped water on him to wash off the sweat from training.

The light reflecting from the water caught Reshiram's eye. He looked at his counterpart as the water was flowing down his body. Zekrom noticed Reshiram looking at him, so he looked back. All Reshiram could do was blush, a bright but dull red. Zekrom was kind of "creeped" out in a way and decided to walk away, heading the direction Groudon started to walk in.

Reshiram was embarrassed after that moment after realizing the blush that formed on his face.

"Hey Kyogre, can I talk to you?" The yang dragon asked his training partner.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, can we go somewhere more...private?"

"Uh..sure." She replied, wondering why it had to be private, but she didn't question it. She didn't want to upset the white dragon, especially after the training he barely got out of not fainted.


	3. Expecting To Comfort

Reshiram and Kyogre were arriving at a room to talk with each other. Reshiram closed the door behind him as they entered.

"What is it Reshiram?" Kyogre asked

Reshiram was nervous to talk but tried to anyway.

"D-Do you kn-know how t-to get someone t-t-to like you?" Reshiram's face was a red color by the time he finished his question. Kyogre noticed this and tried to answer his question.

"Stutter much, huh? Well...just be yourself I guess..and try to talk to them and become friends, I don't know." Kyogre shrugs.

"Well, ok. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kyogre responded. They both exited the room they were previously in. Reshiram headed toward the table he saw Zekrom at and headed that direction, confidently (even though he would lose it half way there.)

Kyogre watched behind the corner expecting to comfort him afterwards.


	4. As He Interrupted

Zekrom and Groudon were eating after their training session. Zekrom was having some fries as a snack, while reading a book. Groudon was on the other side inhaling some strawberry and chocolate poké puffs. Reshiram was in the distance walking towards them at their table.

"So? What-cha going to do tomorrow Zekrom?"

"Probably go back to Unova, hopefully I could sneak into Lenora's library and get another book. There is also this one book I've been trying to get a hold of but it's one of the most expensive book in the World."

"Dude, just steal it."

"Are you kidding?! It's wrong to steal something from people, legends have to follow that rule too, plus, that book is held by a guard!"

"OK! Geez..."

"So Groudon, what are you goi-"

"H..hey Zekrom!" Reshiram spoke in a nervous tone as he interrupted the other two's conversation.

Zekrom turned around to face the white dragon.

"What do you want?" Zekrom seemed a little surprised, lately Reshiram barely talked to him. Why would he randomly show up know?

"Well, I-I heard you were going to Unova tomorrow and I w..wanted to know if I could j..join you maybe?" Reshirams face was a bright red pretty much the whole time and got brighter as he spoke.

Zekrom was more shocked than creeped out this time, he never spoke this nervously to anyone before, well at least of what he's seen.

"Uhhhhh...sure, I guess" Zekrom replied to Reshiram's question

"Ok! Also, can I ask you something else?"

" Umm.. sure, what is it?"

Reshiram stood there nervously, sweating, shaking, and blushing really hard as he tapped his claws together, trying to think of what to say.

"NEVERMIND!" Reshiram shouted as he ran away from them at the table.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Reshiram shouted as he ran from them.

Zekrom just stood there, questioned.

"So Zekrom, have you thought about any relationshi-"

"SHUT UP!"


	5. They Look Cute

It was the next day, a peaceful Saturday morning in Unova as Zekrom sat on the coast of Undella Bay, still unnoticed by any Pokémon trainers. Reshiram was walking along the coast and noticed him sitting is the sun, relaxing. Reshiram walked towards him and sat by him on the coast.

"Hey." Reshiram said, blush starting to form on his face but not really noticeable.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Zekrom responded, still watching the sun rise.

"Well I-I thought m-maybe w-we could spend the day together. W-we haven't had a day together in a long t-time, you kn-know, counterparts, together, bonding?"

Reshiram scooted closer to Zekrom, sitting next to him. Zekrom was wondering what the hell was with the white dragon. He noticed his actions lately and wanted to know if he was going through something. He might have an idea but didn't want to ask him, trying to avoid drama.

"Ok well...what do you want to do?"

Reshiram grabbed The Yin dragon's arm pulling it as he ran.

"Come on, lets just see what there IS to do!"

As Reshiram ran in the distance with Zekrom's arm still in his grip. Some figure popped out of the water watching them go off in the distance heading toward Lacunosa town. The figure chuckled as she saw them on their way, Well more of Reshiram's way.

"They look cute.~"

"Hope he doesn't get killed though." She laughed at the thought that Zekrom would kill him if he found out what was going on with Reshiram.


	6. Face was red

The two Tao dragons were in Opelucid city, where the people didn't catch the legendary dragons as they saw it sinful and greedy of its power. They visited the battle house where They both battled other Pokémon.

Afterwards they went to shopping mall nine where Reshiram looked for some stuff to buy. He found a blue scarf for him to wear around his neck.

"H-how do I look?"

Zekrom hesitated for a second but responded in a way that Reshiram would remember for a long time.

"Uhh, You look good in it."

This caused Reshiram to blush, blush HARD. He probably invented a new color with how red his face was. Zekrom also blushed a little, but was very opaque.

Zekrom headed down to the music department to pick something up afterwards.

"Why are you going to the music store?"

"Because I have to pick up my sax."

"Your what?" Reshiram was still questioned.

"Ugh! My saxophone, the instrument?"

"Ohhhhh! That make sense."

They both entered the store where Zekrom had his saxophone.

"Oh, Zekrom! I've been waiting for you! Here is your saxophone."

"Thanks!"

"You should probably try it out now before you leave too." The employee told Zekrom

"Yeah, try it out!" Reshiram told the black dragon in agreement to the employee.

Zekrom sighs as he's about to play, feeling nervous to play in front of Reshiram, which is unusually for him as he dosent normally get nervous playing around other people.

He toke a deep breath before he started to play. He started to play some sort of melody, sounding familiar to the white dragon, perhaps from one of the city's.

"T-that was really good!" Reshiram seemed amazed by Zekrom's 'preformance'.

This was probably history, but for the first time, Zekrom face was red. He was blushing, not from embarrassment, but from something he'd couldn't define. He face was warm, he felt weird but also sorta.. liked it.

"H-hey, w-wanna go eat somewhere Z-Zekrom?"

"Sure, that could be fun."

They both headed out of the shopping mall and went to find somewhere to eat.


	7. Seriously! Five glasses!

They both were sitting down, waiting to be 'waited', or what ever it was called, by a waiter. After some time a waiter came by to their table.

"Hello, I'm Sirbiton and what can I serve you today?" Sirbiton was a Empoleon with a French accent. Seemed like he was just trying to earn money in a way but who cares.

"I'm not that hungry really, I'll just have some chicken, grilled, with water." Zekrom placed his order and Sirbiton turned towards Reshiram about to take his order.

"I'll have a steak, barely cooked, and a tequila."

Zekrom look confused that Reshiram would order almost uncooked steak and a tequila, which had alcohol.

"Ok, it will probably be out shortly, but no promises." The waiter said, then he walked away.

"Alcohol, really Reshiram?!" Zekrom slammed hi claw fists on the table.

"It's only one anyways, besides, how much of it can be in one tiny cup?"

"Well not a lot in one, but you're probably going to get addicted and buy six! Plus, Arceus says we shouldn't really drink it, ever!"

"I doubt it, and I know! Besides we should talk, you know...G-get to kn-know each other a little more, right? We haven't talked since, you know...that day where yo-"

"I don't need to be reminded of it, ok?"

"Ok..."

Zekrom was blushing as he thought of what happened that day before, and now with what's happening.

"So...I heard you wanted to check out the library afterwards. W-what do you want from there?" Reshiram was trying to start the conversation.

"Uhhh yeah. There's this expensive book and I want to see if it's still there, plus I have to return one anyways."

"Ok, sounds cool."

After 20-30 minutes later, they were finishing up their food and were about to leave.

Zekrom looked at Reshiram when he finished his food and stared at the number of glasses next to Reshiram.

"Seriously?! Five glasses!"

"I'll be fine, don't worry!"

"You also ate mostly raw steak."

"It seems to be digesting well, all right."

"Ugghh, lets just head to the library before it closes." Zekrom sighed in annoyance as they both got up from their seats and left the building.


	8. YOU GAY B*TCH!

Zekrom was walking away from the library, disappointed.

"I still don't have enough money for it, I'm never going to get it now." Zekrom sighed heavily. "You acted weirdly at the library, are you ok-wait...OH ARCEUS! Please don't tell me you'r-WOAH!"

Zekrom was thrown against a wall by Reshiram.

"Should we or should we not?" Reshiram was slurring his words.

"We what?" Zekrom was blushing but was also sweating from trying to get out of Reshiram's sudden pin down.

"You know what I mean~" Reshiram raised his 'eye brow' after he spoke. One arm was rubbing Zekrom's side, making the black dragon VERY uncomfortable.

Zekrom's Face turned bight red as he figured out what the drunk dragon was referring to.

"NO! NOT DOING IT!"

"Come on Zeke! I know you want to~!"

"You pervert! You know I don't!" His face only grew brighter and his face felt really hot.

"Pfft! Your blushing when you say that! Your lying!"

"LET ME GO, NOW!!!"

"Nah, I don't feel like it, why don't you ask me later. Maybe after we-"

"I SAID NO! LET ME GO NOW!" Zekrom interrupted Reshiram, his face was still bright red, but he was really PISSED. His turbine like tail was starting to glow its blue color, full of electricity.

"AAHHH!" Zekrom shouted as he was thrown to the ground, still held down by the drunken dragon.

"How about we just get it started now, huh?"

Zekrom grunted as he picked up his feet from being pinned down and kicked Reshiram away.

"ACK!"

"TAKE THIS YOU GAY B*TCH!"

He then fusion bolted Reshiram causing him to fall to the ground, he was out cold. Zekrom then flew up to the sky and headed to Dragon Spiral Tower.

When he got there, he stomped his foot and roared in rage.

"OORRRRAAAARRRR!!!!"

"Never want to see that b*stard again!"

He then almost began to sob as old memories flew back into his head. He was sitting against a broken pillar and began to drift to sleep, exhausted.

"I can't believe I was actually stupid enough to think *SNIFF* it would *YAWN*..actually work out...with...him...zzzz..."


	9. Planned a Heist

Reshiram grunted as he woke up, tired and felt knocked out.

"Way to blow it, RESHIRAM."

"arrghh...What?"

"I said, WAY TO BLOW IT." Kyogre was the one talking to him. She seemed very disappointed and mad at the previously drunk dragon.

"What happened?"

"You got drunk, then you tried to rape Zekrom."

"WHAT?! W-W-WHERE IS HE?!"

"He flew of somewhere, Stutter much, but he is still in Unova."

"Awww crap! This..this is all my fault! What am I going to do! He was the one, the perfect one for me, and I blew it!" Reshiram was tearing up in his eyes, sad and depressed. His voice almost cracked.

"You could make it up to him, but it would take EXTREME luck to have him forgive you. You know he gets real sensitive with that kind of stuff, you know from that tim-"

"I KNOW, I know, it's just...how? How do I make it up to him?"

"...Well... Do you know anything he wants maybe?"

Reshiram thought, thought hard on this one.

"AH HAH! THATS IT!"

"What is it?"

"I know what he wants! But it very expensive and is guarded."

"But what, that old book?"

"Yeah! Do you wanna do a heist?"

"HELL YEAH! I haven't had this much excitement since me and Rayquaza's last battle!"

"Uhhhh Ok... We'll do it tonight ok?"

"Ok!"

They both planed the heist and discussed it with each other all morning. Reshiram was willing to do anything for Zekrom at this point. He turned around and looked back at where most of Unova was. Wherever he was... he's doing it for him.


	10. WOAH Chill Down

Zekrom walked along route 23, to have a change of scenery and to get away from...him. He eventually walked past the entrance of the Giant chasm, not noticing it once so ever until he heard someone calling him.

"Zekrom! What are you doing here?"

Zekrom turned to look, it was the one person you would find in such a solitary place, Kyurem.

"What do you possibly want?"

"Woah, woah, WOAH. Chill down. I'm just saying hey."

"Since when do you care gramps?"

"You know I'm just you guy's age, right?" Kyurem protested, "Anyway, why do you look depressed, tired, and well...that kind-a look?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"We'll can you at least tell me a littl-"

"I said I DON'T want to talk about it, OK!"

Zekrom stood there upset, then he just broke down after he said that, thinking about that one moment long ago and last night.

"THAT SH*TY B*STARD!! *SNIFF*"

Zekrom kicked a big heavy stone and was able to move it and chip it into pieces. Kyurem for once looked concerned about someone other than himself. Zekrom also noticed a little of his concern.

"Just come inside for a minute, please?"

"*Sniff* ok..."


	11. They Both Sat

Zekrom and Kyurem were sitting inside of the Giant Chasm together.

" You promise not to tell any- *Sniff* one, right?" Zekrom asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, I promise."

"Good."

Zekrom told Kyurem about what happened last night, with some break downs here and there in between their conversations.

"Well...you're ok, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm just torn about this relationship, what even is it? And then I start to think of that event that happen long ago, then the next second I'm a complete wreck and THEN I-"

"Hold on! Relax Zekrom. Relax. Breath."

They both breathed carefully, in and out.

"This seems common with others like you, going through this. The sad part though is I'm unsure about what this is that your going through. My best guess is grief, but yet I'm still unsure."

They both sat there, in silence.

Kyurem continued from his previous statement. "Just try not to think of anything related with him and those moments and memories. Also stay away from him until you've healed from this. If I were you, I would go and hang out with Groudon or Yvetal or someone else, ok?"

Kyurem seemed to actually help Zekrom with this problem, which surprised him.

"Well thanks Kyurem, I didn't know you would actually be this much of a help, or any help." Zekrom thanked the ice dragon.

"I more than the grouchy ice dragon you think I am, alright?"

"Yeah...You still won't tell anyone right?"

"I promise Zekrom, I promise."


	12. OFFICER JENNY 02011462!

Reshiram and Kyogre were on top of the roof of the library, talking about the last bits of the plan.

"Remember our meeting place if we have to split up, ok?" Reshiram was reminding Kyogre of the meet up spot.

"Got it, you ready for this? I know I am!" Kyogre said excitedly.

"Ready."

Reshiram went down the rope through the window into Lenora's library. Kyogre hovered through after he got down. The both saw the book on a pedestal with a pressure plate as an alarm system.

"Damnit!" Reshiram said in anger.

They both looked for a book just like it as a decoy. Kyogre found a book with the same color, but no markings were on the book. She grabbed a gold metallic marker and copied the markings...poorly.

Reshiram was still looking for a book like it when Kyogre came over to show the decoy.

"Woah! Where did you find a decoy?"

"I drew on a green book with this marker!"

Reshiram stared at the poorly copied clone with that 'you've got to be kidding me right now' look.

"...well...it will do."

They carefully tried to switch the books without setting the pressure plate off. They barely made it but got the book.

They both, together said, "We did it!"

Flash!*

"THIS IS OFFICER JENNY 02011462, OPEN UP IN THERE!"

"SH*T! What are we going to do?" Kyogre was panicking.

"02011462! She's MEAN!"

"What are we going to do?!"

Door SLAMS Down*

"All right, get you knees on the ground and hands on you hea-"

"SCATTER!"

As Reshiram shouted, they both ran out the windows, Reshiram breaking one, to escape. They both ran away in opposite directions, Reshiram holding the book.

"Sh*t Jenny! You let them get away!"

"Me!?! JENNY 03446478 over HERE was supposed to keep them from getting away!"

**_Later..._**

They both met up at Narrow Street in Castellia city, at Café Sonata.

"That was close there, wasn't?"

"That felt so exciting! The energy, the running! The ADRENALINE, THE-"

"Kyogre CHILL."

"Sorry. Over excited."

"I can't believe we got the book! This is great! I can finally give this to Zekrom and apologize to him!"

"Hold up Reshiram, he still might not forgive you yet. He takes that topic pretty hard, ya know? Plus, we don't know where he is yet?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot..."

They both stood there quietly while Reshiram was thinking of where he could be.

"I know! I'll ask Victini where Zekrom is! He always knows where me, him, and Kyurem are!"

"Isn't that creepy, how he always knows where y'all are."

"Now that you mentioned it, it is creepy."

"Welp if I want to find him, "Reshiram was stating, "Then I got to ask him. For him."


	13. Victini Stopped Flying

Liberty tower was always deceiving cause of its size, according to Reshiram. He went inside to ask Victini if he had any idea where the The deep black Pokémon could be.

"Hello?"

"HI RESHIRAM!!! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!!!!"

Victini was flying crazier than you can have a seizure. Victini is always happy around everyone! He is mostly happy around the Tao trio (yes, Kyurem included.)

"Hey! Do you have a slight idea about where Zekrom could be?"

Victini stopped flying around and thought of where he could be.

"Hmmm. He was at the Giant Chasm a little while ago, but it seems like he could be near Dragon Spiral Tower."

"Oh. Thanks Victini!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!!!!!!:)!!!!!"

Reshiram was exited to finally see his crush again, after so long! (Like a few days, chill Reshiram.) He just really wanted to apologize to him, to make things right between them.


	14. Sure Thing Doofus

Zekrom was on his way to pick his saxophone up from Dragon Spiral Tower. By the time he got there, it was already dark, so he decided to got back to the Hall of Origin in the morning. He sat there looking at the stars in the sky, wondering when will his suffering en-.

"NO! Kyurem told me not to think about it, so I won't, I'll think of something else right now!"

_[At Reshiram]_

Reshiram was flying toward Dragon Spiral Tower hoping to find Zekrom there, to apologize. The book was in his mouth as he flew but never dropped it. Huh! Look at that!

By the time he arrived at the tower, he tried to approach Zekrom carefully. He didn't want Zekrom to think he was going too...do **that** to him again.

"Hey Zekrom. I'm reall-"

"GO THE F* AWAY."

"...but Zekro-"

"BUT NOTHING! LEAVE ME YOU RAPIST! LEAVE BEFORE YOU F*ING BREAK ME AGAIN YOU SH*TY B*TCH!"

"ZEKROM! LISTE-"

"LEAVE."

"LOOK I'M RE-"

**"LEAVE."**

Zekrom was beginning to growl in his tone as Reshiram just stood there, shocked of how much he hurt him. He was crushed to know how he hurt him this much. This was worse than how Zekrom acted that night long ago.

"IM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU LISTEN ZEKROM!"

Zekrom stayed silent. Not a word of objection on the vast white Pokémon's statement, just...Nothing.

"Look, I'm REALLY sorry for what happened back there. I was drunk and I got out of control...My point is that I should have never done that, drunk or not drunk, it was wrong of me to do such a thing. Especially after that one night with Arceus's punishment, me, you, everyone, you know. Trust me I didn't want to either that night. You never deserved any of that or my behavior. You're the best person i could of met in my centuries of life. I just hope you can forgive me for my Sh*ty behavior and hope we can restart from that point on?"

**_*Silence*_**

"Zekrom?"

**_*Silence*_**

"It's hopeless, I'll just leave like you wanted me to now."

"...wait."

Zekrom turned around to face Reshiram's face. His eyes with water in them and a slight, very opaque blush on his face.

"Did you...r-really mean all of that, including me being the best person in your eyes?"

"I ment every word of it Zekrom."

Zekrom hugged Reshiram after that response. He had water on his face from crying but was also purring on Reshiram's shoulder. Reshiram's face was back to its classic bright red color when met by the black dragon he loved enormously.

"I love you."

Reshiram's whole face was BRIGHT red at this point. Did his crush tell him that he loves him?

"I-I love you t-too."

"Stutter much~?"

Reshiram chuckled "Will you shut up, you dork!"

"Sure thing doofus."

They both started to giggle. Then they both breathed heavily, happily in each other's arms nuzzling on each other.

"I got you something Zeke~"

"Oh really? What?"

Reshiram handed the book to him. "This."

"NO F*ING WAY! HOW DID YOU GET IT?!"

"Kyogre and I stole it."

"YOU GUYS STOLE IT!"

"It was $6.2 Million! Come ON Zekrom!"

Zekrom laughs. "The dog house is empty for now, doofus."

"Are we already having a discussion over punishments in a relationship?"

"Heh! Maybe~! Thanks for the book Resh."

"No problem Zeke."

Zekrom and Reshiram were now sitting together on top of the tower, watching the stars.

"I love you Zekrom."

"I love you too, Reshiram."

They both looked at each other, happily. They both leaned their heads closer and exchanged their first kiss. They kept in their kiss for a while. Zekrom grabbed Reshiram and pulled him closer. They broke apart after a while, both panting with a long stand of saliva connecting their maws.

"Sorry for calling you those words..."

"I deserved it."

Zekrom replied in a cute tone. "No you didn't."

They kissed once more but was just one short kiss, shorter than their previous 'make out' session. They both laid down, still watching the stars. Reshiram, hugging Zekrom, starts to drift to sleep.

"Sleep well Reshiram, sleep well."

Soon following, Zekrom drifted to sleep and both were sleeping. With some conflict out the window, their relationship is ideally truthful.


End file.
